What if Roger Took the Crack?
by aRONKS
Summary: Roger may have taken the crack but to hell if he'll let it ruin his life again. This story is going to turn more Mark centric as it continues. The last chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

What if Roger took that smack?

Rodger watched as Mimi danced towards him watching her body weave back and

forth to the music. She reached down to her pocket, shoved a baggy full of powder

towards him, and smiled. Roger picked up the baggy, it was the first time he had scene

smack in a while, he took a deep breath. As he weighed the worth of his coherency Mimi

looked happy that she had found his weakness.

"No, No I can't Mark would kill me." Mimi looked down at him with a

disappointed look in her eyes, she had poured her heart out to him so it wasn't hard for

her to make him feel guilty. He looked up at her eyes, into those dark brown orbs, how

could he say no?

"No, I've worked to hard for this." Roger was telling himself this more then

Mimi, as his heart started to weaken. He knew he wasn't going to be able to resist for

much longer. Part of his technique to staying away from the stuff in the first place was out

of sight, out of mind, yet there it was dangling in front of him.

Roger made a grab for the smack, and Mimi let him have it. As he picked at the

bag with his fingers guilt began to creep up on him. How could he do this to Mark and

everyone after they had worked so hard in the first place to get him off. He pocketed the

smack so he wouldn't have to think about it, out of sight out of mind. Mimi looked

disappointed but satisfied that he had at least taken the stuff. Roger looked closer at Mimi

as she smiled at him. It was strange she hadn't said a word the whole time she was hear,

but she didn't have to, the smack talked for its self.

Mimi made her way for the door and blew him a kiss, she was stoned really

stoned, Roger pitied her. He though back to his first high, the feeling of fulfilment began to spread through his veins, maybe it will be worth it. Mimi got up and headed to the door

leaving Rodger alone with the smack. It had been a full year since Roger had been alone

with the drugs, he couldn't help but feel free, free of judgement, free of guilt and not to

mention free of his grief. "Wow and I haven't even shot up yet" he thought as all these

feelings shot out of him as a mixture of relief and confusion. Roger got up of the table

and headed to his bedroom, eager to hide his smack in his old place. He knew if he was

going to use the stuff he would have to snort, seeing as he had no needles and no money.

He hated doing it that way but it had been so long since he had a fix. Just as he returned

to the table from his bedroom Mark walked in to the apartment looking chilled from the

winter air.

"Hey" Mark said as Roger looked up guiltily from his guitar he had just picked

up.

"Hey" Roger replied as he tried to keep up his depressed persona although he was

feeling better then usual. Seeing that Rogers mood hadn't changed Mark made his way to

his room planning to cut the new footage he gathered at the park.

As Mark closed the door behind himself Roger knew this was his chance. Mark

would be busy in there editing for hours. He ran to his room, opened the drawer and took

out his precious bag of smack. He knocked every thing of his night stand and began to

pore the powder out onto it. He could smell it as it came out of them bag, he found it

slightly intoxicating as all the good memories with April filled his mind. He leaned his

head down for the first snort ready to feel the relief from all that had been placed on his

shoulders over the last year.

Just then Roger heard his door open as someone shouted "Roger? WHAT THE FUCK!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who do you think should walk in on Roger?

Aranka.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Roger could look up he was on the ground. The wait pushing him to the

ground was to much to be Mark's, he was not surprised it was Collins he saw when he

gathered his shame and brought his head up. "What the fuck Roger I thought you were off

this stuff", Collins yelled.

"I am, I am", Roger replied.

"Ya right, that's why I walk in and your nose is half way up it", Collins said still

angered. Just then Mark walked in after hearing the commotion.

"Hey Collins…" Mark looks over seeing Rogers crack on the table. "Roger?" the

look on Marks's face made Roger want to puke. "Again?" and with that Mark left the

room banging the door behind him.

"See what you did, all he's done for you and all you care about is the drugs."

Collins was seconds away from walking out himself but he managed to gather up his

thoughts and keep calm. After a moment of silence Collins grabbed Rogers arm and

guided him to the couch.

"Why did you come here in the first place?" Roger asked.

"Well I was coming up to see you guys and it was so quiet I decided to check if

you were even still awake", Collins replied. As an after thought Collins added "Roger,

why?"

"It was that girl, you know that dancer from down stairs? She came to the door

last night, then she came back about an hour ago and offered me some crack."

"And you took it, typical" Collins whispered to himself, although Roger

overheard.

"Its not that simple" Roger said defending himself.

"What is it then?" Collins asked retorting back. "We can't help you if you don't

ever say anything"

"Its nothing, really" Roger said.

"No, its not nothing, why, are you gonna start using again every time a pretty girl

offers you some?" Collins was angry now. "You can't do that, no one can handle that, not

us and not you." It was then that Collins realized that everyone had accepted Rogers

depressed state for the last year and had never really given it a second though. Collins got

up and turned to Roger "just think about what I said, ok?" Roger nodded and with that

Collins left the room to look for mark. He didn't think anything of leaving Roger alone

with the drugs, it was Rogers choice now to use them or not.

Roger sat there for a long time thinking about what Collins said, finally he got up

and approached his night stand. He picked up the baggy and used his hands to sweep the

powder towards him and back into the bag. "For another time" he thought, not that he

would actually use it or anything, at this point it was more of a security blanket, in case

things get to bad to handle….better safe then sorry. With the smack in his pocket and his

sobriety perfectly intact Roger drifted into his first dreamless sleep for a very long time.

Marks POV

Mark ran out of Rogers room, out of the loft as fast as he could. He ran up the fire

escape until he reached the roof, not knowing what to do next. He sat on the edge of the

roof with his legs dangling over the side, he looked down onto the street bellow and

wondered what it would be like to fall from here. Would it hurt? Mark shook his head, of

course it would no fuckin duh. Mark hated when he caught himself thinking emo like that

which was more often then not , he couldn't help it. All he did was live with the fear of

death of his friends, making his documentary hoping to save what little part of them he

could as a memory for when there all gone.

When he walked into see Roger with his crack and Collins looming over him he

immediately flashed back to _then_. When nothing mattered to Roger but his drugs and

April. Mark went a week without food once until he managed to sell some footage to a

second rate local news station, they gave him $35 for 10 minutes of a cop beating on a

homeless man, the station got a headliner and Mark got some diner, he couldn't be

happier. But since then things have gotten a lot better, although Roger probably disagreed

since he lost the love of his life, and found out he had aids. At least it forced him to get

clean, but seeing Roger with that smack brought back all the grief from before almost

more then Mark could handle.

Just then Collins walked out onto the roof. "Mark you ok?" he asked sitting down

beside Mark.

"Ya, I think" Mark looked down at his feet, watching them sway like a small

child.

"He's just depressed, we have to be there for him", if only Collins knew how he

really felt at that moment, he would realize Roger wasn't the only person in trouble.

"Ya, I know" Mark said, he looked up at Collins and smiled here we go again.

"Unfortunately" Collins replied.

_______________________________________________________________________

His chapter was a bit slow but I had to get Mark and Collins into the story some how.

By the way I'm Aranka, this is my first time ever writing any kind of fan fiction, although I have been reading it forever. I decided its my turn to make a contribution.

I'm willing to take suggestions for the direction this story should go in. I would appreciate some reviews and constructive criticism if you can, just so I know people are actually reading this story.

Aranka.


	3. Chapter 3

I suppose I should start adding a disclaimer so…….

Disclaimer: No these are not my characters I only met them recently at the Oriental Theatre in Chicago (yes my first experience with Rent was seeing it live).

________________________________________________________________________

Roger wasn't proud of himself, he hadn't been proud of himself for a long time, not since

he have up smack a year ago, but even then he felt guilty for his constant cravings. Until

now, Roger had been carrying his bag of smack around for a week and still hadn't used it,

he was testing himself. He know that if he could keep this up long enough he would be

forever free of the stuff, he also knew this was dangerous, carrying around illegal drugs

and all but he knew this was necessary.

Mark snuck into the loft with Collins after Roger had fallen asleep. Mark didn't have the

energy to face Roger that night, facing the possibility he could be high. But when Collins

and Mark entered the loft Roger was soundly asleep and not high as far as they could tell,

Mark let out a relieved sigh.

"Think he snorted it anyway?" Mark asked Collins.

"No, I don't think so, you know his style he would still be up if he did", good point

replied Mark. Mark knew Rogers style all right, all to well. When Roger used to shoot up

he would stay up all night babbling about who knows what. It felt weird Roger almost

looked peaceful as he slept, Roger was never peaceful, ever.

"Well if alls good here I'm going to go home." Collins told Mark as he made his way to

the door.

"Ya, I think I'm going to head to bed to, thanks for everything", Mark replied.

"No problem, Ill be back tomorrow bye", and with that Collins left leaving Mark standing

by the door alone with his thoughts.

That was a week ago and Mark was sure that Roger hadn't used the powder, although he

had no idea where it actually was. Roger also seemed happier lately almost smitten with

himself, smiling when their was nothing to smile about. Mark was happy for Roger but

suspicious in a way to, Roger hadn't been this happy in a long time and he was curious to

find out what was causing it.

Mark on the other hand was not ok, ever since that night a week ago Roger almost used

again, Mark hadn't been feeling himself. He hadn't felt himself in a long time, a long,

long time but that night it had just intensified. Mark didn't like spending to much time

thinking about himself since, he was the best of out of everybody, he had his health, his

brains even his creative edge gave him that much more of an advantage over his friends

and he knew it. He was thankful for it most of the time, but sometimes it got to the point

were he knew some one else deserved his advantages more then him.

When Mark sat down to breakfast he didn't try to pry out of Roger what he did with the

smack although he was still curious. The only reason they were able to have breakfast that

morning was because early in the week Collins had brought them over some groceries

hoping that less hungry everyone was the less tension their would be. He was right, Roger

seemed happier, although Mark seemed the same as always if not worst.

Collins hadn't always been the babysitter but over the last year since Aprils suicide he

had become more and more so. Sometimes Mark and Roger needed a mediator so they

wouldn't tare each other apart every now and then.

Everything seemed fine until later that night. Collins, Mark and Roger were discussing

whether they wanted to pay a visit to the life, when a skinny Hispanic girl entered from

the fire escape. Roger stood up as if he knew her, and made his way towards her. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her towards Mark and Collins.

"This is Mimi", he said introducing her. "She lives upstairs."

Mark had seen her before although only in passing coming up or down the stairs. Mark

also noticed her eyes, the way they where sunken in. She was a user. Great Mark thought

to himself, he got it from her, most likely. Mark hadn't really seen him with anyone else

lately so it must have been her.

"Nice to meet you", Collins replied.

"Uhh ya nice to meet you", Mark said after a couple seconds of silence.

"Nice to meet you guys to", Mimi replied.

Collins and Roger knew what Mark was thinking, it was all to obvious and Roger knew

how to take a hint.

"Well were going to go out for a bit, see you guys later Roger said."

"Bye", Mimi said as she waved politely. With that they were gone and Collins turned to

Mark.

"From her for sure right?" Collins asked

"Ohh ya from her." Mark replied.

________________________________________________________________________

Ok so now that Roger is busy with Mimi were going to be able to spend more time focusing on Mark.

Like always reviews would be good.


	4. Chapter 4

Roger had been spending more and more time with Mimi ever since that day they

left together, on the contrary Mark was spending more time alone. Collins was busy with

Angel, Roger with Mimi and even Maureen had Joanne. Leaving Mark alone, with his

work. He didn't mind usually, but today he just wasn't in the mood and that's how he

found himself lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling alone in the empty loft. Thinking

maybe it was time he get something done, that's when Mark saw sitting on the table,

Roger's cigarettes. Everyone smoked occasionally, accept Mark, actually Mark was quit

vocally against the things especially to Roger always warning him what they could do to

his voice. But for that split second that Mark looked at the package he understood why

everyone lit up once in a while, it all made complete sense. Without thinking Mark

jumped up and grabbed the pack of the table pulled one out and examined it in his hands.

Just one can't do that much harm, no one would have to know, he wasn't after all giving

up all his morals, just his better judgement that's all.

With that Mark grabbed the lighter beside the pack and lit the cigarette. He stared

at it for a second then put it in his mouth and took a drag. He could feel his lungs reject

the fumes but swallowed it any way and blew it out as he had watched his friends to so

many times. After his coughing fit subsided he tried another drag and with each drag it

became easier and easier until he finished the cigarette feeling completely satisfied. As

soon as he finished the first he pulled out another one and lit it but decided to really

savour it so he went to sit down by the fire escape. Half way through Roger walked into

the loft with a smile on his face, that was quickly removed after he saw Mark sitting with

the half smoked cigarette.

"Mark, since when?" Roger asked in a state of shock. Mark smoking, what the fuck, it wasn't so much the smoking part as much as the Mark part. He was so set against

the things, lecturing me every now and then on how it will hurt my voice.

"Uhhh", said Mark looking down at his watch. "For about the last 20 minutes",

Mark replied.

Roger didn't know what to say, Mark didn't show a single grain of shame, giving

up his morals so easily. Roger replied with the first thing that came to his mind "umm just

make sure you save some for me". With that Roger went to his room to try to process

what he just witnessed.

Mark finished his second cigarette after Roger left the room. He had to laugh,

Roger really wasn't used to Mark rebelling and Mark liked having the power. For once it

was Roger worrying and not himself, he liked these reversed roles and wondered how far

he would take it.

Uhh Mark hated when he thought like that, he tried to block stuff like that out

when he could but lately it had started becoming harder and harder. But the more Mark

thought about it Roger did the stuff he did because it made him feel better, maybe it

would do the same for himself. No way, No way Mark thought, never, this was going far

enough already.

Great Mark thought getting up from where he was sitting, now I stink. He dug

around the kitchen hoping to find a mint, and did eventually. Just a he popped it into his

mouth Collins entered the loft.

"Hey, have you seen Roger?" Collins asked

"Ya, he's in his room", Mark replied.

When Collins entered Roger's bedroom, he was surprised with the state he found him in. Laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Umm Roger?"

"Ya?"

"Well I was just wondering if your going to come to life support, but you don't

look up to it, what happened?" Collins asked.

"Nothing, nothing ya I'm coming" Roger said

"Umm ok, lets go then or we'll be late", Roger got up and followed Collins out of

his room and into the kitchen where Mark was still sitting. Collins was walking to the

door of the loft when Roger stopped in front of Mark.

"Try not to smoke us out ok", with that Roger grabbed his package of smokes of

the table and put them in his pocket. He continued on his way to the door, walking past a

very confused Collins who followed Roger out the door.

When they got down the stairs and out into the cold night, Collins turned to

Roger. "What the hell was that?"

"I caught Mark smoking" Roger said

"Mark, really?" Collins felt the same way Roger did, everyone smoked, but Mark,

Mark had his morals or at least he did.

"Roger, what going on with him?" Collins asked himself more then Roger.

"I have no idea", Roger replied.

________________________________________________________________________

Reviews, suggestions, etc appreciated.

Aranka.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews, I had a crazy school week, so sorry for the lack of updates but it's the weekend now so hopefully Ill go on a writing spree!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, accept Marks new attitude. :{

________________________________________________________________________

As Collins and Roger left the loft for life support, Mark once again felt the

freedom of there absence. He knew that they were wondering what was up with him but

he didn't care. He was stressed, depressed and confused a bad combination, and he knew

it. Mark had always been some what careless, never wearing his seat belt for instance or

J-walking on a busy street. No one ever noticed these things though because Mark was a

good student, a teachers pet of sorts an aspiring film maker although everyone thought he

could do better then that in life. Before he left for New York he had a best friend, Brent

was his name, he always pushed Mark to become something with money, with a

promising bright future, like a doctor or lawyer, but Mark would have none of that, he

didn't want any of that. He wanted to make films, he wanted to change lives that way and

he knew he could. It got to the point in Mark's senior year of high school were he had

enough of Brent's good intentions and they had a big fight, leaving Mark without a best

friend.

Mark sat on the couch thinking about that fight, thinking how right Brent had

been all along. He couldn't be make films, no one would watch them, no one cares. Mark

dreamed of going to NYU, that's why he left for New York in the first place. Of course

with no money and no support from his parents financially that was impossible and here

he sat in the loft four years latter a wreck.

I'm a Fucking wreck, yep that's what I am. So maybe it wouldn't matter if I had

some fun, I'm sick of being the somewhat refined and proper one, I want freedom. I want a night out. Mark had some extra money from his last buzz line check hanging around

knew it was time to spend it.

Mark grabbed his jacket but left his scarf and camera on the couch. He would

need them tonight. Mark left the apartment and made his way over to the Cat Scratch

club. He knew Mimi was probably working tonight, but that made it all the more exciting.

As Mark made his way into the club he saw that it was a slower night with only about

twenty older men in business suits at the bar. Mark went over to the bar to buy a beer and

settled himself on a stool. Just as he sat down, the show began and what a show it was.

Mark saw Mimi all right, but he was pretty sure that the stage lights blinded her enough

that Mark was invisible sitting at the bar. Just as he looked away to take another sip of his

drink a girl, obviously one of the strippers came up behind him.

"Hey" she said in a sexy voice as she gently placed her hands on Marks shoulders

beginning to message them. Mark didn't answer her, sitting there speechless, he didn't

know what to say. He knew what the girl wanted but he didn't know if he should or not.

His old self kept whispering don't you dare, you pervert while his new self was screaming

to grab her ass.

"Cat got your tongue", she asked. Mark finally turned around, trying not to stutter.

"How much", he replied. Mark was shocked with himself as soon as the words

left his mouth. What the fuck was he doing, what the fuck this was an all time low for

him and he could feel his sanity slipping away as she responded.

"For you, a special rate, I'm always easy on first timers". Holly shit Mark thought,

what had he gotten himself into. She pulled Mark up from the bar stool and lead him to

her dressing room. There was a couch there and Mark dreaded to think what had occupied it before him.

"Sit down, relax" she said.

After it was over Mark knew he had never felt so liberated, yet so guilty. As he

was walking out of the dressing with the "dancer" something happened. He was almost

home free when Mimi walked by as he was paying for the services he had just received,

he was drunk and she knew it.

She couldn't believe her eyes, she had gotten to know Mark over the last little

while through Roger and knew this was definitely out of his character. Mimi knew she

had no choice but to tell Roger.

________________________________________________________________________

There are A LOT of twists and turns to come, so keep reading. I hope this chapter wasn't

to out of Marks character but that sort of the point of this story at the same time, I'm hoping to strike a nice balance. But if you don't like it let me know, this is kind of like a choose your own adventure.

Reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so the last chapter was a little extreme, now Mark has to deal with the consequences.

Disclaimer: I own not a thing

________________________________________________________________________

When Roger and Collins got home from life support they were shocked to see

Mark's camera and scarf left behind.

"Where would he go without is camera, and scarf?" Collins asked Mark.

"I have no idea", Roger replied with a tinge of fear in his voice.

"Ok, well maybe were just overreacting, lets think this over." Collins reasoned.

"There is nothing to fuckin think over", Roger responded. "Mark went some

where with out his camera and scarf, when was the last time that happened?"

"Oh my God", Collins said realizing. "The last time was the night April….." Just

as they were getting ready to run out the door to search for Mark, Mimi entered out of

breath almost running into Roger, she was in tears.

"Mimi what's wrong?" Roger asked her as he held her in his harms.

"Its Mark", she replied

"What about him" Roger asked looking into her eyes.

"I think, I think he was with one of the other dancers, in the back". Roger

understood what she meant immediately. No hookers had always been an un written rule

in the loft, and Mark of all people had no problem with that.

"It gets worst"

"Ohh god" Roger said under his breath, "What else?"

"Roger, she has AIDS", with that Mimi collapsed crying into Roger's arms."

Mark looked drunk, I don't think they used protection.

"When was this?" Roger asked grabbing his coat.

"About 20 minutes ago", Mimi replied.

"Ok, Collins, you stay back with Mimi, I'm going to go find Mark." No one

argued as Roger ran for the door and departed down the stairs of the building. But he

didn't have to go far before he found Mark halfway down their street. He ran over to the

somewhat hammered Mark.

"Mark where were you?" Roger asked pretending not to know anything.

"I was just over as the Cat Scratch" Mark innocently replied.

"Well lets go inside, Collins and I were worried." Over react much Mark thought

to himself, Not like Roger knew what he did. When they got up to the loft all Mark saw

was Mimi sitting with Collins, tears in Mimi's eyes. As he walked in they both flashed

him looks of pity, fear and then anger.

"What is all this", Mark asked as he walked in. Roger came in behind Mark and

said from behind his back.

"We know where you were tonight."

"Ohh shit."

________________________________________________________________________

Ok so this chapter was really short but I needed it for transition, although there is a huge development.

Remember to RandR, If you don't like something I cant change It unless you tell me.

I'm hoping this story will get happier so don't worry it will have a happy ending….eventually.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not my characters etc.

"You slept with a whore, Mark", Roger said trying to control the quiver in his

voice.

"So", Mark responded, "Its my life". Roger wasn't expecting this response,

normally Mark would of apologized right away, for his idiocy. But at this point Mimi

had, had enough.

"She has FUCKING AIDS Mark", Mimi screamed. All Mark could do was stand

there staring at his feet. No one said anything, they were just waiting for Mark to react as

he stood frozen to the spot. Two full minutes had past before Mark looked up, staring

straight into Rogers eyes. Roger was surprised when Mark looked at him fear spiralling

from his eyes. With that Mark turned around and made a mad dash for the door only to be

grabbed from behind by Collins.

"Where do you think your going?", Collins asked as he grabbed Mark. "Were

taking care of this here and now". Mark had, had enough he was on information over load

trying to remember, trying to think of a way to escape from his friends.

"No", was all Mark could say as he tried to struggle against Collins and now

Rodger as he would not give up and Collins began to loose his grip.

"Fuck, Mark grow up, did you use a condom or not, yes or no? Roger asked Mark

as his iron grip reinforced its self on Marks shirt. Mimi was still watching the scene

unfold tears coming down her face, she cared about Roger and hated watching him have

to get through to his usually straight thinking friend. Just then Mark stopped struggling as

he came to a sudden realization.

"No, no I didn't" Mark replied to Roger's question. With that response all hell

broke loose in the loft.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Roger yelled at Mark. On the other hand all

Collins could do was stare while Mimi on the other hand broke into sobs. Marks reaction

to the whole scene in front of him was simple. He needed time alone, to confront his

idiocy, to question his own motives. And with that he escaped from the now loose grips

holding him and headed for his bedroom.

"Where do you think your going." Roger called after Mark as Mark left the room.

Mark didn't reply he could care less of what Roger yelled at him. He needed to be alone.

Roger on the other hand was worried and mad and worried.

"What are we going to do?" Roger asked Collins as Mimi took Rogers hand in her own.

"We'll let him get some rest, and think things over then tomorrow were going to

the clinic to find out."

"I guess that's all we can do." Roger said as he took a deep breath. Roger didn't

sleep much that night and Mimi wondered how he was going to deal if Mark really was

affected as she fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning Mark awoke to find Collins and Roger sitting on the couch. As

Mark walked in they both stood up and Roger handed Mark his jacket. "Come on Mark

were going to the free clinic", Roger informed his friend. Mark didn't say a word he just

took his jacket and put it on. Roger and Collins were surprised with Mark's

cooperativeness as he so easily took his jacket and headed for the door. The walk to the

free clinic was an hour and what a quiet, awkward hour it was. Mark didn't say anything

while Collins and Roger muttered to each other from behind. When they finally arrived at

the clinic Roger noticed how removed Mark looked from the whole situation. He told

Collins to go in and get Mark's name on the list while he held Mark back for a word.

"Mark, I'm not mad, I swear, I know how your feeling and I know we all make

mistakes. Once you get tested and if it turns out you have it. Just promise me you

won't…..do any thing stupid…ok?" Roger watched as Mark continued to stare at the

ground until he finally lifted his head to answer.

"I'm not April" as he walked past Roger to enter the clinic. Ouch Roger though to

himself, Mark had a point though Roger was worried about Mark partly because of Aprils

reaction, When Roger found out he had aids he was to jacked up on smack to give a

damn. Their was no way to tell how Mark was going to react and Roger was worried.

________________________________________________________________________

Ok so I guess I left it with a little cliffy their but the next chapter will probably be up very soon so no worries.

By the way I'm flying to Boston at the end of July to see Rent again for my second time ever (I saw it in Chicago in April). I live in Northern Ontario so its going to be a bit of a job trying to find a way to get down their for the cheapest amount possible.

So I was wondering does any one live in Boston or know the city well? Because I am trying to find the cheapest hotel within walking distance of the colonial theatre and a cheap airline to fly to Boston through. So any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!

Aranka


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. **_

_**Mark entered the clinic with Roger close behind him and Collins already at the **_

_**desk. Mark made his way to sit down on a cheap plastic blue chair while Roger also took **_

_**a seat beside Mark. Not long after Collins took his own seat and told them that the wait **_

_**should be no longer then 20 minutes. Before long the nurse came out and called Marks **_

_**name. **_

"_**Roger you better go in with him" Collins told Roger. Roger was thinking the **_

_**same thing and stood as Mark did. Mark didn't seem to care that he wasn't given any **_

_**independence he knew that he was going to need a lot of support over the next little while **_

_**and there was no point pushing it away. Mark had to admit that Roger and Collins knew **_

_**best in situations like these. **_

_**When they entered the room Mark proceeded to sit on the bed like bench while **_

_**Roger settled in the chair in the corner. Roger didn't say anything to Mark nor did Mark **_

_**to Roger, both sat in silence until the doctor entered. **_

"_**What brings you here today Mr. Cohen", he asked Mark. Mark looked up and **_

_**tried to answer the doctors question but nothing came out. Suddenly he was very glad that **_

_**Roger was there with him as he gave him a meaningful look. Roger took this as his cue to **_

_**answer.**_

"_**Ummm Mark thinks he might of come in contact with HIV through someone he **_

_**was with", Roger replied.**_

"_**When did this alleged contact take place?" the doctor asked Mark.**_

"_**Last night," Mark replied.**_

"_**Well then you are in for a bit of a wait Mr. Cohen", the doctor said. "An HIV test **_

_**can not be conducted until three months after the possible contact with the virus."**_

_**At this news Marks face had suddenly on even whiter then before. Roger was sure **_

_**he was going to faint but was surprised when Mark opened his mouth to speak. "And **_

_**until then?" He asked.**_

"_**Well **_**I can give you a subscription of AZT you can take it safely at small doses **

**for the next three months until you take the test, although it will have some severe side **

**effects at first, its up to you but if you did contract the virus starting now will go a long **

**way."**

"**I'll take the subscription." Mark answered. Roger was still in shock sitting in the **

**corner. How could this be happening to Mark. Roger never had to go through this he just **

**found out, it was April who had to suffer, the same way Mark was going to now, and look **

**what happened to her.**

"**I must also suggest pre-testing counselling it can be a difficult process."**

"**Tell me about it", Mark said as he walked out the door of the room and into the **

**waiting room of the clinic. But Roger stayed behind to get Marks subscription and talk to **

**the doctor.**

"**Here you go", the doctor said "and make sure you keep a close eye on him."**

"**Thanks", Roger replied as he to made his way to the lobby where Collins and **

**Mark were waiting.**

"**So what did the doctor say?" Collins asked as they walked down the street **

**towards the pharmacy.**

"**He suggested to get started on AZT before the test can be done in three months." **

**Roger replied for Mark.**

"**Wow", Collins replied.**

**That night at the loft Mark sat alone in his bed room confused and tired. He had **

**already taken two doses of AZT although they were small he could already feel the **

**effects. Before he knew it he found himself running to the bathroom to empty his stomach **

**of what little remained in it. Roger heard his friend purging from the next room and got **

**up to see if he was ok.**

"**Mark can I get you anything?" Roger asked. But he didn't get a response as Mark **

**got up and began to rinse out his mouth. "A tea or anything?" Roger added.**

"**No, no I'm fine", Mark replied and headed back to his room.**

**With this Roger knew he was going to be in for a long three months.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**I really didn't like this chapter but I needed it to keep the timeline moving.**

**In the next chapter we find out of Mark is HIV positive. He will also come out of his coma phase here and truly react to the news good…..or bad.**

**By the way I have an idea for a new story so keep checking in.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Three months later

Mark had been hanging on by a string over the last three months and everyone

knew it. Although no one dared to say a thing frightened at how Mark would react. It

didn't help that they had the memories of Aprils reaction to her diagnosis in the back of

their minds. As the three months progressed Mark went back to normal at first recovering

from the immediate shock, but as time went on and his test date neared Mark changed for

the worst. He began to stop filming not as much at first until he stopped completely. Then

the day of his test came and everyone was at the edge of their seats.

They made their way to the clinic to get Marks results the same way they had

before Collins leading the way as Mark and Roger followed behind. When they arrived

the room was empty thankful their would be no more waiting Mark was called into the

office. The colours of the room made it look like a place meant to cheer, but he knew all

to well the bad news received in this room.

"Mr. Cohen, your results have been received" and he handed Mark an official

looking white envelope. Mark took the envelope and could feel the tension rising around

him. His mind was pounding as he took the envelope in his hands. How the hell he

thought oh ya, as the memories of that night came flooding back. He took the envelope in

his hand as the doctor left the room and sat there not moving at all. Roger turned to Mark.

"Now or never, right?" Roger said as he turned to Mark.

"No, not now." Mark said as he got up. Roger was surprised at Mark's response

but understood. They left the office and made their way out to the waiting room which

has started to fill up.

"And?" Collins asked as he got up.

"He's going to wait." Roger answered for Mark. The walk back to the loft was

quick and when they arrived Mark went to his bedroom to contemplate what the envelope

held. He couldn't figure out why he just couldn't open it. Even if it was for the worst

Collins and Roger were still ok and he had already lost his spot as the rock of the family

anyway. Just open It he mentally told himself. The envelope was beginning to become hot

in his hand and he couldn't take it anymore. He got up and stuffed it in his scarf drawer

and slammed the drawer shut. Who was he kidding he wanted to know. Mark opened up

the drawer and took out the envelope. He goes nothing he thought. He opened the

envelope ripping it against his figure. He pulled out the paper within shaking now as he

pulled out his results, he unfolded the paper and saw the result. Marks body collapsed

from bellow him as he read the dreaded letters HIV+.

"Fuck." Mark yelled as his body began to shake and he collapsed to the floor. Only

conscious for long enough to hear probably Roger run into his room.

*****************

"Mark?", "Mark?" Mark opened his eyes expecting to see Roger but was very

surprised to see Maureen's dark eyes staring down at him.

"Pookie, you need to get up." As Mark began to get up of the floor he saw that

Maureen's eyes were covered in tears.

"You know?" Mark asked her as he settled himself on the bed.

"Ya, well we were all waiting for the results and given your reaction I figured."

"Where's Roger?" Mark asked.

"He's out there, I just came over to see if you knew yet and when I got here we

heard you and well Roger thought it would best if I talked to you." Maureen replied.

"Where's Joanne?"

"We had a little bit of a falling out, but nothing to worry about." Maureen

answered. "Mark are you going to be okay?"

"Ya, I think so."

________________________________________________________________________

Ok so this officially the end of this because I have another story idea I want to try. BUT if I get at least two reviews saying the want more I will make a sequel to this story pretty much continuing were I left of.

Aranka


End file.
